The Name Bond
by darcyfarrow
Summary: Rumple has always said that names have power. For Prince Neal, that power is the Dark One's.


"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce Prince Neal."

Honoring a fallen hero, that's what the _Mirror _called it, and the people fell in love with Snow White and Prince Charming all over again for their generous gesture. But as he listened to the proclamation, Rumplestiltskin realized two things: first, that every time he heard this child's name called—by another child, inviting him to play; by his father, welcoming him home from school; by his mother, summoning him in for supper on a summer's twilight—every time the name "Neal" was spoken within Rumplestiltskin's earshot, memories of Baelfire would be conjured.

First and foremost among them would be the memory of Bae's denying his own name. A man had a right to choose his own name, and through it, to define himself, but Rumplestiltskin knew that in Bae's case, the name change had been another way of running away. It was why, when he saw the tombstone Emma had ordered, Rumple had changed it. He wanted future generations—especially Henry's—to know that this grave did not hold "Neal Cassidy, beloved son," but rather "Baelfire, beloved son and loving father." Only after a soft-voiced correction from Belle ("Shouldn't he be remembered as he wanted us to remember him?") did he modify the wording: "Baelfire/Neal Cassidy, beloved son and loving father."

The second realization was that as soon as Snow spoke the baby's name, Rumplestiltskin and Prince Neal were inextricably linked by the millennia-old tradition of Binding. As unbreakable as the bonds of marriage, the naming of a child after a sorcerer placed that child under the sorcerer's protection. No matter how they felt about one another, the mage would be obligated to defend the child, even unto death.

And that was how it came to pass that, for a rare change, Rumplestiltskin went to the Charmings, instead of the other way around, to offer his services.

"But we didn't name the baby Rumplestiltskin," Charming pointed out.

"You named him after my son; that's enough. I honor Baelfire by accepting the Name Bond. Should, at any time in life, Prince Neal need protection, you or he need only call my name. Wherever I am, I will come and fight for him with all I have."

"That's quite a lot. I'll never fear for him, then," Snow said.

"You never do anything with charging for it," Charming said. "What's the price?"

Rumplestiltskin's voice hardened. "My son has already paid it." He gestured to the bassinette in the bedroom. "May I?"

"What are—"

But Snow thrust an elbow into her husband's gut to stop his suspicious question. "Rumplestiltskin, I'd like to introduce you to our son, Prince Neal." She led him into the bedroom and lifted the sleeping infant from the bassinette. "Would you like to hold him?" Ignoring her husband's firm head shake, she set the baby in Rumple's arms.

Rumplestiltskin watched the infant open its sleep-crusted eyes and stare, still too nearsighted to see faces clearly and still too young to fear strangers, even evil ones. A smile tugged at the Dark One's thin lips as, for a moment, he was transported by intense memories to a small but snug cottage in another world in another time.

Then the baby sighed and the trance broke, and Rumplestiltskin carried out the task he'd come here to do: he pressed the palm of his hand against the baby's head and spoke the ancient words. For the parents' sake, he repeated the Binding spell in English: "Through name are we joined, you and I; through magic are we bound. With my strength, with my knowledge, with my power I will protect you all the days of your life. With this pledge we are bound. In honor of your namesake, my son, we are bound." His hand glowed briefly as he wrapped the baby in magic. "If you need me, call my name and I shall come. Welcome to the world, Prince Neal."

By the laws of this world and by genetics, no connection existed between this baby and Rumplestiltskin, but by the laws of magic, they were now bound.

Rumplestiltskin returned the baby to his mother, who smiled down upon him. "That was lovely. Thank you."

Rumplestiltskin walked out the open door with Charming trailing. "Good night, Gold. Say hi to Belle for us."

"Good night, Nolan."

Charming started to close the door, then hesitated. "Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin paused on the landing but didn't turn around.

"Thanks."


End file.
